Malfoy's revenge
by Tara4
Summary: *sequal to Hero* Malfoy is in Azkaban, now he is seeking revenge against Ron
1. Trapped in their own personal prisons

Double Jepardy  
  
MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HAAA TEE HE HE...YES POEPLE, JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN RID OF ME, I AM BACK WITH THE SEQUAL  
  
DISCLAIMER: they still all belong to JK Rowling  
  
FOR ALL OF YOU TO LAZy TO READ HERO: Ron is super sexy now (but he always has been so it really didn't matter, but now he is  
a thing that makes you go mmmmmm) he, Hermione and Harry are in their 6th year (Ginnny in fifth)   
Hermione and Ron are in love and so are Harry and Ginny. Malfoy killed Ron to try and get Hermione but it didn't work,   
he didn't die, and now Malfoy has been taken to Azkaban (trial impending)  
  
A/N: thanx to all who read Hero and all of my other fics, I have to say thank you for putting up with my spelling mistakes,   
my computer is crap and I have to use notepad.  
  
hope you enjoy the story.  
  
********************  
  
He could feel it again. That feeling that had been gripping his heart for a few months now. And the vision of the event was   
clear. The smell was so vivid, it was like he was still there. He was still haunted by the events of that night. The dreams   
were still so life like, still real. It was like he had never left that classroom.  
  
He could still feel the uneasiness of his stomach when he entered the room, the shakiness of his hands as he confronted his   
enemy. Hermione's screams were still fresh in his mind, the desperate, gut wrenching screams of some one who knew all the   
possible out comes of this tempting of the devil.  
  
But one thing that was still in the dreams, even if he wasn't awake to see it, was the pain he caused Hermione. The pain that   
she still felt whenever some one joked about his death.  
  
That's right, Ron Weasley had come close to death, at the hand of Draco Malfoy. The dreams, the slow motion replay dreams   
still plauged him, and it was nights just like this one, that Ron would wake from his sleep. Covered in a cold sweat and   
scared of where he was. It always calmed him when he heard the others in his dorm, Neville Longbottom snoring, Seamus   
Flaingan and Dean Thomas' shallow and even breaths. And his best friend Harry Potter in the next bed, muttering some   
thing about Ginny.  
  
But this time while waking, he must of screamed. Harry opened the curtian of the four poster bed and peered in on his best   
friend.  
  
"You ok Ron?" He asked, concerned  
  
"I still have the dreams" Ron replied, Harry understood what his best friend meant.  
  
"It's ok Ron, but you should try and get some sleep, you have to be strong and ready for the trial...or yeah, and school   
seems important to" Harry told him, moving off to his again.  
  
"Oh Yeah, don't remind me" Ron groaned  
  
*****  
  
The young boy was clearly visible, but not clearly reconisable. Draco Malfoy cowered in a corner, shivering both with cold   
and fear. His hands were cut, bruised and bloody, he had spent his first days tring to claw at the door, doing anything to  
get let out. He had lost weight, he could tell, his ribs and afew other bones were sticking out from under his prison robes.  
He had not seen a mirror in a month, but he was sure that he looked terrible. His hair was wild, he could feel it, the dirt   
and muck in it was discusting. He was sure that his face was different to, he knew that if he did find a mirror in that hell  
hole, he would not reconise that boy who was starring back at him. Azkaban was a awful place and he never wished a stay   
there on any one.  
  
Except Ron Weasley.  
  
Ronald Weasley, the boy who had put him in there, his day will come, Draco vowed to make him pay, and he would pay dearly.  
  
And to think, all this is over a girl...not just any girl. Mudblood Granger. If she had of just fell for Draco instead of   
Ron none of this would have happened. Draco would not have tried to kill Ron.  
  
His trial was soon, and his father was not pleased. It was obvious to all of the Wizarding world that the Malfoy's were into  
the dark arts, and Draco had used an unforgivable curse on Weasley, so his options were grim. Life in Azkaban was all he   
could hope for (luckily, the death sentence had been voted out of people under the legal wizarding age)  
  
And this was all because of one person.  
  
"I'll make you pay Weasley, and your little gang of followers." Draco muttered.  
  
***********************  
  
Ok, so this chapter is short, just a little set up chapter  
  
stay tuned 


	2. News on the Trial (Death Before Dishonou...

Chapter 2  
  
LAST CHAPTER: Malfoy (we all remember him right, he was the dumbass who tried to kill our Ron), well he is Azkaban. Ron is   
having recurring dreams about the night he almost died.  
  
DICLAIMER: not mine  
  
A/N: What up peeps. I am so tired. but, you need up dates, so here goes  
  
********************  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes and tried not to fall asleep in his plate full of eggs. He had thought about going to Madam Pomfrey to   
get some dreamless sleep potion, but he was still holding onto the hope that the dreams would stop soon, and he would go back  
to his regular sleeping patterns.  
  
"You ok Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned. He loved the way that Hermione cared for him, always asking if he was ok. He still   
felt guilty about so many things that had happened on that night, so he was yet to tell her about the dreams.  
  
"I am fine, I just need to get a lot more sleep that I have been getting" He explained.  
  
"Why haven't you been getting any sleep?" Hermione asked  
  
"Umm..." He began, he didn't want to tell her about the dreams, he didn't want her to worry.  
  
"I was talking quidditch with him again" Harry jumped in. He was the only one who knew about the dreams.  
  
"Harry, you know you shouldn't do that, you both need to get heaps of sleep so that you can work well in your studies"   
Hermione lectured. Ron and harry shot each other knowing looks. Rons hand shot up and clamped itself over her mouth.   
Hermione continued to talk into the palm of his hand.  
  
"What is she lecturing about today?" ginny asked as she sat beside Harry and watched Hermione talk.  
  
"How important it is to get sleep" Harry smiled.  
  
"Ouch" Ron exclaimed and shook his hand.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked  
  
"The little witch bit me" Ron exclaimed, Hermione smiled proudly.  
  
"Well, it's your own fault" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, that it the last time I ever put a part of my body any where near your mouth" Ron muttered. Harry roared with laughter  
and Hermione turned bright red. Ginny just shook her head at her brother.  
  
"What?...No, I didn't mean it like that you sick people!" Ron exclaimed as his face turned a brighter red than Hermione's.   
He burried his head in his hand and begged for the embarrasment to go away.  
  
"Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore's voice broke into his embarrasment.  
  
"With all due respect professor, I think I would just like to crawl under the table and die" Ron groaned, Dumbledore looked   
amused, Harry had finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Mr Weasley, I have some news for you" He stated, Ron hesitantly lifted his head from his hands and looked at the old man.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Ron asked  
  
"Malfoy's trial has been brought forward, the day after tomorrow. You and I shall be port keying to witness it" Dumbledore   
told him. Ron didn't know what to say, he had mixed feelings about the trial.  
  
"What about the rest of us sir, can we come to the trial?' Harry asked  
  
"No, sorry Harry, Ron must go by himself, Hermione may be called on to testify, in which case I will come back to collect her,  
but, no one else" Dumbledore said pointedly to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Will I have to say anything?" Ron asked  
  
"You may be asked to recount the events of that night, but otherwise, you and I are just there to observe" Dumbledore   
explained. Ron's hand began to shake nervously, Hermione clasped her hand over his. He looked at her greatfully.  
  
"Thank you Professor" Hermione smiled. Dumbledore nodded and walked away.  
  
"Well, this is a good thing, right?" Ginny asked, Ron nodded silently.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked, tighting her grip on his hand reassuringly.  
  
"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked  
  
"Sure" She stood and they left the great hall together.  
  
*****  
  
He paced two steps across and then changed directing, pacing two steps along ways. His cell was so small. He needed more   
space. he needed more room to breathe.  
  
"Good news son" The voice cut into his pacing. Malfoy looked towards the door of his cell. His father stood there.  
  
"Father?" He asked, he couldn't believe that it was really him. This was the first time Lucius had been to visit him..  
  
"Yes son, I come with news" Lucius began. He stayed close to the door.  
  
"And what news would that be Father?" Malfoy asked  
  
"Your trial, I pulled a few strings, threw around a few harsh words and they have agreed to bring it forward. If I get my way  
son, and you know I always do, you will be out of here by the end of the week" Lucius informed Draco who was smiling in the   
limited moonlight.  
  
"That is great" Draco exclaimed  
  
"Not so fast Kid, you still got caught, didn't you? You brought light to the death eaters, there are many people out there   
who want you dead." Lucius stated calmly.  
  
"But you'll pull some more strings right? You'll make sure I am safe once I am out of this hell hole, right Father?" Malfoy   
asked.  
  
"I don't know son, I dont belive you deserve it, you were the salvation of the death eaters, and then you got caught" Lucius   
began  
  
"What? You mean you wont save your own son?" He asked  
  
"You know where my loyalties lie, the dark lord is not happy with you. I am lucky that I have not been killed yet." Lucius   
explained.  
  
"Are you crazy, I am your son" Draco yelled.  
  
"And you are a disgrace, to me, to the death eaters and to lord Voldemort...Death before Dishonour son" he stated before   
striding out of the cell.  
  
"Yeah, death of your son before your own dishonour" Malfoy screamed after him.  
  
*****  
  
They walked along the perimeter of the forest silently. Neither of them had said any thing since leaving the great hall.  
  
"Ron, say some thing, tell me what's going on with you?" Hermione asked  
  
"The trial, it has been brought forward" he told her.  
  
"Yes, I heard that" Hermione smiled. She stopped walking and turned to face him. He was looking at the ground. Hermione   
reached for his chin, pushing it up so they were looking eye to eye. A tear left his eyes and ran slowly down his cheek.   
Hermione wiped it off before it had a chance to drop off of his chin.  
  
"I am sorry about this, I dont know why I am crying" Ron joked and wiped his eyes roughly.  
  
"Ron, Sweetheart, you know you can tell me what's going on" Hermione told him.  
  
"I am going to have to face him again Mione" Ron whispered  
  
"Who? Malfoy?" Hermione asked  
  
"I dont want to see him again" Ron cried into her shoulder.  
  
"Babe, tell me whats wrong" She whispered and sat him down on the grass, she sat beside him.  
  
"After that night, I ve been trying not to think about it...I have been joking and laughing like it never happened but it   
still haunts me" Ron explained "Ive been having dreams, every night, the same dreams, I am in the room, and you have just   
left, but each time in the dream, it hits me, he kills me, and then you come back, and I can hear you crying. I dont want to  
face this...i dont want to go there alone"  
  
"You are not alone, Dumbledore will be there, and I may have to go with you...It is ok" Hermione whispered, rocking him in   
her arms.  
  
"i am sorry Hermione, I am crying all over you" He joked  
  
"Well, I have cried all over you this year, it is a great change" she replied  
  
"Thanks for this Mione, thanks for understanding" Ron added  
  
"You need time to completely get through this, I will be there for you" Hermione whispered  
  
"Good, I am going to need you" He told her  
  
"I love you Ron, just always remember that" Hermione whispered, then kissed his cheek.  
  
"I love you to"  
  
********************  
  
RON HAS POST TRUAMATIC STRESS SYNDROME (JUST INCASE YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IT)  
  
Anyway, I will update soon. 


	3. Malfoy's trial

Chapter 3  
  
WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER?: Malfoy's trial date was brought forward and Ron finally admitted to Hermione that the   
events of that night still effect him.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own anything, also do not claim to know how to spell.  
  
A/N: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AUSTRALIAN BIG BROTHER HAS STARTED AGAIN. AND I WOULD LIKE TO GO OFFICIALLY ON RECORD AND SAY   
MARTY IS GOING TO WIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I dont how ministry of magic does their courts and stuff so just go with it.  
********************  
  
Hermione walked with Ron and Dumbledore to the port key a few days later. She held his hand tightly in hers, still feeling   
the occasional shake running through him. It had begun to rain soon after they walked through the door of Hogwarts. Ron shot  
Hermione a nervous smile. She smiled back and tightened her hand on his. They were both happy that the trial would only be a  
few days longer. Only a few more days and it would all be over.  
  
"I am sorry to say that we are going to have to leave you here, Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled when they came to the spot   
from which they would port key from. One of Hagrid's pumpkins lay on the ground in front of them.  
  
"Ok, Good luck Ron, I will be thinking of you" Hermione whispered as she hugged Ron, holding him close to her.  
  
"This will all be over soon" he replied and she pulled away, Ron moved over to the pumpkin which Dumbledore was now holding.  
  
"We will send you an owl if anything happens" Dumbledore promised her, and then, they were gone.  
  
*****  
  
Wizard London was the complete opposite of muggle London. The shops were all decorated with wands and broomsticks. The newest  
line of robes and wizarding hats were in one window and the newest racing broom was in another window. Any other day, Ron   
would have had his nose syuck to the window of the quidditch supply shop, but today, he had more important things to worry   
about.  
  
He knew that in a few hours, maybe as little as 1 or 2, that he would be sitting in the same room as his enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
He would have to sit silently and listen to him talk, the voice that made his blood boil. Ron just hoped that Azkaban had   
calmed Malfoy down a little. Ron could not forget the last threat that Draco yelled at him as the guards dragged him away...  
'I am going to get you Weasley'  
  
Ron walked silently beside Dumbledore, who seemed to have no idea that Ron was so uneasy about the whole situation.  
  
"Here we are, young Weasley" Dumbledore smiled when they reached to large Magic Court building. Ron looked at the large   
building and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well..." Ron began. Dumbledore clapped his hand onto Ron's shoulder.  
  
"It will be ok, lets go inside" Dumbledore assured and walked Ron through the door.  
  
*****  
  
The sunlight shone into Draco's eyes as the metal door to his cell opened. He crouched into the corner, weak and defeated.   
Since the visit with his father, he had been to angry to eat or sleep. A dementor stood in the doorway and Draco stood, still  
sticking to the back wall of his cell. The dementor took a step inside and reached out his long arm. The decaying flesh   
grabbed the dirty robes and Draco was thrown out into the hallway. Another dementor took one of Draco's arms while the first  
one took the other and they led him away from the cell. His feet dragged and the dementors pulled him towards two large   
wooden doors. Lucius Malfoy stood at the door and waited for his son to arive.  
  
"Well Son, lets go face the music" Lucius said harshly and then slipped into the back of the room.  
  
*****  
  
"By the power of the ministry of magic I wish to begin this hearing. Will the dementor please bring forward Draco. L. Malfoy."  
Cornelis Fudge began from the podium at the front of the room that Dumbledore and Ron sat in. The wooden doors on one side   
of the room opened and the dementors dragged in a very pale, weak and dirty Draco Malfoy.  
  
"It has been requested by many that this boy be given a truth potion in order to keep the trial simple. Master Malfoy, with   
the knowledge that we can force you to take to potion, do you wish to take it volentarily?" Fudge asked, Draco was sitting   
in a chair in the center of the room. Chains had been placed around his arms and legs in order to keep him still.  
  
"Yes sir" Draco answered softly and a dementor moved forward and tipped the potion down Draco's throat. He gaged and then   
swallowed deeply.  
  
"Now, in order to test the potion...please state your full name" Fudge said. Ron almost smirked, what would that prove? He   
knew his name without a truth potion. And everybody knew that Draco's middle name was Lucius after his father.  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy" Draco said. This time Ron did smirk. That didn't prove anything, it was really just a waste of time.  
  
"Thank you, now, let us begin shall we...Mr Malfoy, tell us what happened the night of the Hogwarts Yule Ball" Fudge asked.  
  
"I kidnapped Hermione Granger" Draco said  
  
"What else happened?" Fudge prompted  
  
"I attempted to kill Ron Weasley" Draco added. A few people gasped.  
  
"Why did you do that Mr Malfoy?" Fudge asked  
  
"Over the course of the last school year, I had fallen in love with Miss Granger" Draco explained to the court. At the back   
of the room, Lucius Malfoy groaned loudly. All of this was over his son loving a mudblood.  
  
"And why did you try to kill Master Weasley?" Fudge asked  
  
"Hermione liked him more than she liked me" Draco informed them. A few people in the room chuckled.  
  
"As I suspected, Master Malfoy, this is an open shut case. You have admitted to the charges of Kidnap and attemptive murder   
so I am ready to set my punishment" Fudge said and then glanced around the room. Some of the more influential members of the   
wizarding word nodded at him slightly.   
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I find you guilty of using an unforgivable curse on a fellow student while attending Hogwarts   
school of witchcraft and wizardry, I therefore sentence you to a life time in Azkaban prision. Sentence is effective   
immediatly...dementors, take him away" Fudge told the room. No one, not even Lucius Malfoy seemed outraged at this ruling.   
The chains on Malfoys arms and legs were released, he stood and the dementors lead him out of the room.  
  
"Well, come alone Ron, I am sure there are prople back at the school who are earger to here the events of the day." Dumbledore  
smiled and Ron stood, ready to go back. He sighed, finally, he felt safe.  
  
********************  
  
Malfoy going to Azkaban.  
  
Some big wizard is going to make him his bitch!!! (no not really)  
  
any way, keep an eye open  
  
and if in Australia, big brother is watching you! 


End file.
